A LifeLong Fight For His Life
by Time-LadyMararder
Summary: Harry Has To Fight For His Life. What happens if he goes to see a life long enemy,in his mind? Tom tries to take over harry after trying to kill him fails to work. Will Harry win back his life or will Tom succeed in taking over? The Doctor will take Harry and Sirius but Bad Wolf will always be watching them.
1. The discovery

"Harry! No! Please,don't be dead you can't be dead! Please,I can't lose my godson I just got you back please Harry!" Said a very scared and upset Sirius Black. His face was tear stricken and he could barely stand to see his godson Harry Potter lying helpless and covered in blood on the floor a note next to him saying that he was going to DIE. Harry was still bleeding while his godfather was crying."S-s-sirus." Croaked Harry his mouth filling with blood."Get Severus." Sirius left and brought back Severus. Harry was dying of blood loss and he almost died but Severus saved him." .Potter!Who did this?" Asked Severus looking almost angry."You won't believe me I don't believe it myself Professor but,it was,me.""What!But Harry that is impossible! And Snivileus I don't want to hear a word from you."Said Sirius."Listen Black, it had to be..""I said shut up Snivileus!" Harry was getting scared because he was slipping into the darkness. Every second Sirius and Severus argued was another second of his conscious leading him to the dark and both Sirius and Severus were too busy arguing to notice. The one thing they heard Harry say was "Hello Tom."

"Harry!" Said Sirius he ran to Harry's body and started shaking him."Harry! Please wake up! Please Harry, I need you, your like my son and I can't lose you like I did Lilly and James. Please Prongslet, don't go." By now his body was shaking with his sobs of fear of losing his godson. Severus was looking at Harry with shock and despair. He did see how much of Lilly there was in him and he felt like he was losing her all over again and he couldn't feel that pain again. He found what he was looking for and poured the contents of the vile in Harry's mouth so that he would wake up, it didn't work."Dammit, Potter, wake up!" Growled Severus.

Harry was confused. He was back in his fist year. Or at least that's what it looked like to him._ I hope I'm not stuck here. That would suck."Yess it would why don't we?" "What the! This is my head! How did you get in here?" "Well now, potter's friends can't help him now can they? My how the mighty have fallen. Tsk tsk. Now letss sssee what you were like before we come to the present. Sshall we?" _Harry's life flashed before his eyes in a very fast slow motion. _Quidditch, Ron and Hermione, beatings from relatives, nightmares, Triwizard Tournament, death, pain, Sirius, Ginny, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Kissing Ginny, Dumbledore telling him Sirius has been cleared of all charges, running from everyone._ Harry was now gasping for air. He was now back in the present covered in sweat. "Harry!" "Sirius?" he asked. Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at his god-father. Not realizing that Voldemort was making him think he was at the beginning of his third year. Messing with his head. "You betrayed my parents. I'm supposed to be in Hogwarts, where am I?" "Harry? What are you talking about? You already know that Pettigrew betrayed them, not me, remember your third year." "What are you talking about? This is my third year!" "Harry are you okay? Snape! Come up here! Now!" "What is it Black? I was in the middle of making a potion for Potter." "Professor? What the heck is going on!" _Yess Potter."What iss going on? Hmm. letss go back to talking." _ Harry then screamed and passed out. "What just happened?" "The Dark Lord is killing Potter slowly and painfully." Snape simply stated. Sirius looked at him in horror. "No!"


	2. More Trouble

(Rose's/Bad Wolf's P.O.V)

_He was going to die if they didn't interfere. She couldn't let that happen. She didn't want her pup to die. In her eyes, Bad Wolf's eyes, he was her son. She couldn't stand to see someone in so much pain. Not someone she thought of as her own. Every time she fell asleep she would watch over him through time. She did know that much. He would understand, just by the looks he gave her, worried glances, sad smiles, he knew something was bothering her but wouldn't ask until she brought it up. He didn't want to intrude unless completely necessary. _"Doctor?" "Yes Rose?" "There's this boy. He is only like fifteen and is being slowly killed by this murderer in his mind. I can't stand to watch it anymore with no way of stopping it. It isn't a fixed point in time, I thought that we could try and save him. His only family will all die in two years because of a terrible war if we don't help. The war would leave many children orphans and slaves if he dies. They would have to watch their parents die right in front of them and that is enough to leave a scar that is unable to heal and with them so young, Doctor we have to stop it. There are three ways for it to end. One is that he dies now and I told you what would happen. Two, he kills the bad guy but has to live with everyone he knows and loves dead and he becomes all alone, you know how that feels. Three, he gets kidnapped by these people called death eaters tomorrow and the bad guy forces him to fight right then and there, and then everything ends, nothing at all, time dies in the third future. Doctor, he is going to loose his friends,family, everyone and we have to stop it. We are the fourth future, it's fuzzy at the moment but I can see it more and more with each word said." "Rose? What do you mean? What's happening? Only time lords can do that, how can you see the future?" she said what he dreaded. "Bad Wolf is watching her cub through time. Help him." her eyes flashed gold as she said this and then she was gone. Flying through time with the TARDIS following her. She was there with Harry within seconds. "ROSE! NO!" It was too late though. They were already flying through time.

(Harry's P.O.V)

She just landed next to him. He didn't know who she was but he knew she wouldn't hurt him. Her eyes flashed gold before she passed out. Two seconds later and a blue police public call box just appeared and out came a man with a blue suit, Tan trench coat and eyes full of pain, sadness, and worry. He looked like Barty Crouch Jr. But the look on his face when he saw the woman in his arms told Harry he was someone else. "Rose. Oh Rose what have you done." He didn't even notice Harry. He was just watching the woman in his arms. He took her out of his arms carefully so he wouldn't disturb her. The next thing he knew Voldemort was right there in front of him. "Well Potter. This is it for you. You will loose everything." he laughed his cold heartless laugh. But turned when he heard the two people behind him. "And who are they?" he didn't answer because he didn't feel like answering questions when he had just seen him come into his room. He wasn't going to die yet. He didn't want anyone to die for him and he wanted it to end. "I said who are they. It is polite to answer a question." "Shut up." "Didn't anyone teach youmanners? _Crucio." _he screamed in pain and woke up the woman in the man's arms. She jumped out of his arms. Her golden eyes full of anger. "Stop!" the pain stopped and he was gasping for air. "Who are you to tell me anything? You're just a silly little muggle." "I am not a muggle. I am Bad Wolf and you will leave and never return or else I will fight you and you will loose." "You think that you can fight me and win. Well this will be interesting. You do not fear me. Why?" "You are a human that has done wrong to so many people. Killed with no mercy. Why should I when I have faced worse? Where are your horcruxes? All gone in hiding. I can destroy all of them right here. Even without killing him." She pointed her hand at Voldemort and he fell to the ground in pain. He then cursed her and she fell to the ground bleeding her eyes no longer glowing gold. "No! Leave her alone! you want me dead right? Kill me leave her alone." he didn't know who she was but when he saw her bleeding her just reacted. "You don't even know who these people are and you risk your life for them?" "Yes." "What if your godfather was dead?" "NO! Sirius!" he ran down the stairs to see his godfather dead.


End file.
